Yugi the Half Demon Tiger
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: (Crossover-ygoh and yuyuhakusho) The Dark Tournament has already started and Team Urameshi, with Yugi and Joey in it, are about to fight their first team in the tournament. Read Review with NO FLAMES PLZ!
1. Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

Here Kitty Kitty Kitty  
Me: I gotta love this title...anywho, welcome to one of my 2 Yu-gi-oh and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover  
AisuErufu: wait? Where's the 2nd one?  
Me: I haven't finished it yet to put it up, baka...  
AisuErufu: Don't call me a baka, baka  
Me: Whatever, anywho..this is what it's about. Yugi's really a half demon from thousands of years ago, reborn as...well..Yugi...  
Yugi: I'm so loved ^^  
Me: Anywho, he starts to remember about what he really is and runs off to Tokyo to get some help.....problem is, no body knows he left!  
so, here's the disclaimer-  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Yu Yu Hakusho....I really only own is the demon yugi...^^  
Yugi: Meow ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
*~*~5,000 years ago*~*~  
  
"It's Yumra again! Don't let him get away!"said guards as they chased after a ghostly tiger with a net full of fish. (You think you can catch me?)The spirit tiger growled and a bright light shot the guards back into the marble wall.  
Yumra ran across the Egyptian Desert, along the Nile River. He had just stolen fish from the royal guard and killed 3 of them. Yumra stops and looks behind him. No one was following. (good) He sat down and started to  
eat the stolen fish. As he was eating, his ears perked up to listen. He hears a horse winning inthe distant. (Someone's coming....)He stands up and grabs the net and waits for the someone. On horse, Yami, as pharaoh, found out about Yumra and was chasing after him to kill  
him and prevent him and the Egyptian population from staving. The crops haven't really been doing too good so they started to fish and now, with Yumra attacking for the fish, Yami had taken this into his own hands. He had Yumra right where he wanted. The desert. He stops at the top of a sand dune that looks down and casts a shadow on the tiger.  
"YUMRA!!!!"shouted Yami as he started down the sand dune after the tiger. (Idiot...) Yumra charged right for Yami. Right when they were only a few feet away. Yami snapped his fingers and Yumra fell to the ground, whimpering and twitching rapidly. (What...what is wrong with me) Yami had put poison in the fish  
so when he snapped, Yumra would die.  
  
"I have pity on you, Yumra, the Demon Spirit Tiger......may you go in peace and leave my kingdom alone...."said Yami as he got off.  
  
"You...you will have no peace....I will return and...and...kill you..."said Yurma as he died. Yami sighs as the tiger turned an ashy black. He gets back on, and leaves Yurma and the fish, to rot in the sun...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
~*~*~*~5,000 years and 2 days later~*~*~*~  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"BOO!!!!"said Joey as Yugi was passed out on his desk. Yugi jumped in surpise from his slumber to see who woke him up.  
"Ya right Yug?"asked Joey in his face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine...didn't get anysleep last night..."said the little teen as he was about to fall asleep again.  
"Want me to see if Tea` can walk ya back?"  
"If you want to..."said Yugi as he fell asleep again. Joey walks over to Tea` and asks, "Tea` I think Yug's sick..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah...I've noticed lately he's been asleep from the whole entire time, with his eyes open..."  
"Eww...that's freaky..."  
"Yeah....if he doesn't wake up after the bell's rung, want to take him home?"  
"Yeah, but...how am I going to carry him?"  
"Don't warry about it...I'll carry him..."  
"Good..."nodded Tea` as the last bell rang.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I never thought I hear Yugi snore before..."said Joey as he and Tea` took Yugi back. Joey had Yugi on his back and Yugi's snoring in his ear. "Yeah...least he snores quietly than a serten person..."  
"Who? Bakura?"  
"No..you...duh!"  
"Hey! That's not funny..."  
"Tea` does have a point..."said a voice right next to Joey. He turns around and sees Ryou, smiling. He jumps up and said, "RYOU!!!! Don't do that!!!!"  
"Sorry...I couldn't help myself....and I wanted to join up with you guys..."  
"Ok..."said Tea`.  
"Wait! What about ya oudda half?"  
"Bakura? Well...I got him something to amuse himself..."  
"Really? What?"  
"A Tazor Gun..."  
"A TAZOR GUN!!!!"said Tea' and Joey in unison.  
"Yeah...now I can hear him shocking himself and laughing about it..."he said looking at his chest.  
"I swear, ya oudda half...is..a complete moron..."  
"I know...."laughed Ryou as they started to walk again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Gramps! Yami? Ya there?"asked Joey as he, Tea` and Ryou came in with he sleeping Yugi.   
"Tea`, Joey..Ryou...what are you guys doing here?"asked grandpa as he came in.  
"We brought Yugi home, he's been asleep for the whole entire day...even gym class..."said Ryou as he pointed to Yugi.  
"Strange...he was sleeping fine last night...."  
"You sure?"asked Tea`.  
"Yeah, the kid was currled up in his covers like a squirrel...."  
"Strange..."said Joey.  
"Where's Yami?"asked Ryou.  
"Oh...he's upstairs..."  
"Thanks..."said Tea` as they took Yugi upstairs. Yami was up there, trapped in a closet.  
"Hello? Yami?"asked Tea` as they came in. There was banging on the door and Ryou opened it and Yami came out.  
"What were you doing in there?"  
"I got locked in while I was trying to find something...What happened to Yugi?"  
"He's been passed out for the whole entire day..."started Joey.  
"So we brought him back here..."finished Tea`.  
"Strange.....he was sleeping soundless last night..."  
"Yeah, that's what gramps said..."said Joey as he set Yugi on the bed. Yugi turned over and had his face on the pillow and was still sleeping. "We better leave him alone..."said Ryou as they walked out of the room. Then Yugi pulled his covers over his face and was starting to change...only a little bit.  
(I knew this was coming...) A few moments later, he crawls out of the covers and looks at the mirror. He had a orange and black striped tail and ears. "****I'm only half of what I am..."said Yugi as he looked at himself. He sits back on the bed. "I'm guessing being born human only makes me half demon...this really bites..."  
Then the ears started to purk as someone was coming up the stairs, and it was Yami. He pulls the covers over his head that only his face appears and waited. Yami comes in and said, "That was fast...you ok?"  
"No...I'm really not feeling good right now..."lied Yugi.  
"You sure? You look fine to me..."  
"No really...I'm really not feeling good..."said Yugi as he looked down and gave a really good fake cough.  
"Ok...if you need anything, we'll be downstairs..."said Yami as he left.  
"Ok, baka pharaoh..."said Yugi as he leans back into the bed.  
(The day has finally arrived....I knew that the few days after he killed me 5,000 years ago that I will regain my power and kill him for killing me. Then I'll finally be able to get out of this stinking town and reek havoc again...only problem...I'm part human...well..doesn't matter anyway...long as I kill him....)Yugi gets up and walks down the stairs. He didn't have the puzzle on so Yami couldn't hear him thinking. He had the covers over him  
like a hood as he reached the final step. Then he remembered something. His friends were still there. (I'll kill them too..) He goes over and finds them at the kitchen table.  
"Your up? Need anything?"asked Tea`, smiling.  
"Uh...."then looking down, "Just a glass of water..."  
"ok.."she said as she got up and got it. (****it...why can't I do it?)  
"Here you go..."she said holding it out. He reaches for it and heads back up. He locks the door and ponders. (Why can't I do it? I was really ready to kill him for killing me....but somehow....I can't get myself to do it....stupid human emotions....)He goes over to his desk and opens a draw and a secret one in it and pulls out a plane ticket. He stuffs it into his pocket and starts packing his small bookbag. He starts to hear someone come up the stairs and he jumps from the open window and into a tree. Then to another and another one.  
Ryou walks in to leave some food when he drops the plate and yells, "HE GONE!!!" He runs down stairs, repeating it.  
"WHAT!"yelled Yami as they leapt up and ran up the stairs, to find the room empty. On the bed, sat the Millennium Puzzle and a note. On the note read,  
"Dear Yami and Everyone,  
I had some important things to take care of and I don't know when I return. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing...  
  
Yugi..."  
  
"He's really gone..."said Tea` as they passed around the note.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi: I'm I kitty now ^^  
Me: yep....^^   
AisuErufu: He looks so Kawaii with cat ears and a tail*pets him*  
Yugi: Please review for my friend. No flames! We'll just use it to keep us warm at night ^^ 


	2. Airplane Rush

Airplane Rush  
Yugi: Meow!  
Me: You heard it people, the disclamer is the same!!! ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi, with what little he had, his tail in his pants and a hat on, makes it to the Domino Airport, to catch his plane. He opens a note had from along time ago.  
  
"Dear Yugi or Yumra,  
  
I know about your revenge on the pharaoh, Yami, but it will be very hard for you to kill someone that's a brother to you. If you need anyhelp, use this plane ticket and fly to Tokyo.  
  
Sign,  
Kurama  
###-###-#####"  
  
(If the Spirit Fox can't help me...then I'll kill Yami even with the feelings...)Yugi said in his mind as he waited in line. After awhile, Yugi walked around to find the terminal and froze at a voice.  
"Mokuba, we'll go to Burger King, after we get the tickets..."it was Kaiba. (crap...) They all got onto the same escalator. Yugi was behind them. (Please don't reconize me...)Yugi straighten up, make sure his voice was a fake and decided to get  
infront of them and make a run for it when they reach the top. Yugi started up, but then noticed, they were both blocking the way. (****it!) It was a long wait and Yugi was getting annoyed. Finally, they reached the top first and Yugi made the run, he rammed right into Kaiba and took off for the plane.  
"Hey!"said Kaiba. What Yugi didn't know, that he pickpocketed Kaiba, and he noticed. Just Kaiba thinks that Yugi's a little boy. Kaiba and Mokuba took off after him. Also, Yugi's tail popped out and his hat's about to come off. (Gotta make it!) But too many people were inthe way. "I have no choice..."Yugi speedup and  
and use everything that was in the way to get away from them. But Kaiba was somehow was able to get a few feet from him.  
  
/I got you now..../Yugi was only a few feet from the doors, so, with his tail, whiplashes Kaiba's hands, jumped, threw the ticket at the lady and jumped into the closing doors. Kaiba ran right into the doors and started to pound on them. "**** IT!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong sir?"asked the lady whom Yugi threw the tickets at. "The kid that ran in..."he started to say. Then it caught his mind, /The kid....when he looked back at me...it was...Yugi...but Yugi never wears a hat, runs really fast or has a...tail?/  
  
"Sir? about the kid?"  
  
"Where is that plane headed for?"  
  
"Tokyo sir..."  
  
"Thank you..."then Kaiba went off to find Mokuba.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi relaxed as the plane was in the air. He was flying first class and was able to get away from the Kaiba brothers. But...  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!!!"said a voice. Yugi jumped as he looked to see who said it. It was Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Give me my brother's wallet!!"  
  
"Mokuba...it's me!"  
  
"Hey...your voice sounds fimalar..."  
  
"I should be, Mokuba..."said Yugi, forgetting about his ears and took off his hat.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yep..."  
  
"I can't believe it...why did you pickpocket my brother?"  
  
"Pickpocket?"  
  
"Yeah, I think you have his wallet..."  
  
"oh..."Yugi said as got out the wallet. "Sorry, I guess my hand had a mind of it's own...sorry..."  
"So'k, now I better get off..."  
"It's going to be a long fall..."  
  
"what?"  
  
"The plane's in the air...."  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"Looks like your stuck with me for the whole trip...."smiled Yugi as he put back on the hat. (Strange, Mokuba didn't notice my ears...good...)Mokuba sat down and waited then asked, "Where are you headed anyway?"  
  
"Tokyo..."  
  
"Really! Cool! I never been to Tokyo....Seto and I were about to go to London...."  
  
"London...that's a place I would like to go to too..."  
  
"Why are you going to Tokyo?"  
  
"To see an old friend..."  
  
"Cool...I hope you don't mind..."  
  
"No..no problem..."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Hey what?"  
  
"Where's the Millennium Puzzle?"pointed Mokuba. Yugi paused for a moment. "On my bed..."  
  
"Strange...you never really take it off...how come?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it..."said Yugi with a deep tone.  
  
"Ok..."said Mokuba as looked at him with worry as the plane was flying.  
~~~~~~~~~  
that night  
~~~~~~~~~  
The plane had phones and they were near Tokyo. Yugi picked up the receiver and dialed the number on Kurama's letter.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Yes, may I speak to Souchi?"  
"Yes, hold on..."Souchi is Kurama's name in the world. But most of his friends call him by his real name, Kurama.  
"Hello, Souchi speaking..."  
"Kurama?"  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Yumra...I mean, Yugi..."  
"Well, I see you remembered to call me..."  
"Yes, I'm going to be in Tokyo...I need your help..."Yugi was already starting to cry.  
"It happened..."  
"Yes..."  
"I warned you that it will happen...."  
"I know...just...can you pick us up at the airport?"  
"Us? You didn't bring the..."  
"No...another friend of mine....he followed me and he wasn't suppost to be on..."  
"No problem.....what time..."  
"Maybe around 6 tomorrow?"  
"No problem...."  
"Thank you Kurama..."  
"It's really no problem, Yugi...just get some rest and I'll see you and your friend tomorrow...."  
"ooo..k..."cried Yugi as he hung up. He started to sniffle and try not to wake Mokuba.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Domino, America  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why have you called me?"asked Yami, half asleep.  
  
"It's about Yugi..."said Kaiba in his limo as they were driving to a different airport with Ryou, Malik, Grandpa, Joey and Tea`. That woke Yami and the others up.  
  
"What! What about him!"  
  
"He pickpocket me at the airport and is on a plane to Tokyo...and I think Mokuba's with him..."  
  
"Yugi pickpocket? Well...he finally sinks to my level..."said Bakura appearing. Ryou ebows him to shut him up.  
  
"Yugi would never stoop down to a lowlife..."  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure it was Yugi.....I couldn't really tell. I thinking it is...but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Since when did Yugi ever wear a hat, ran really really fast for a 3 ft tall teenager and had a tail?"  
  
"Never..."said Joey.  
  
"Then I guess it wasn't him...but to make sure...we're heading for Tokyo..."said Kaiba as he locked the doors.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tokyo, Japan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me again Kurama? Yumra is alive?"asked Hiei as Kurama was driving to the airport.  
  
"Yes, in the form of a young boy....he's a friend of mine..."  
  
"So, why again is he coming here?"  
  
"He needs mental help. 5,000 years ago, he vowed revenge on an Pharaoh named Yami when he was poisoned by him and was killed. Later, Yami was trapped in an item that was then put together by the reincarnation of Yumra. So they became friends...but he was really faking it. He knew Yami had to die when he first meet him...."  
  
"So, why didn't he kill him?"  
  
"Well first, Yami's already dead and 2nd, being born human, he has emotions like I have when I was about to leave my parents..."  
  
"So he's coming here to see advice...to kill or not to kill...."  
  
"Yes...I suppose so..."said Kurama as they arrived at the airport. Yugi and Mokuba waited outside for the two demons.  
  
"Yugi....why did you leave Yami behind?"  
  
"I needed sometime alone to regather my thoughts..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's nothing really Mokuba...."said Yugi as Kurama and Hiei pulled up. "Hello Yugi..."  
  
"Nice to see you again, Kurama....I see you brought Hiei..."said Yugi as he got up.  
  
"Yeah...Kurama wanted me to come..."said Hiei.  
  
"It's really nice to see you too..."said Yugi turning to the black haired demon.  
  
"So, is the little one your friend?"asked Kurama.  
  
"Little!!"started Mokuba.  
  
"Yes, this is Mokuba Kaiba....Mokuba, these is my friends, Kurama and Hiei..."  
  
"Hello...."said Mokuba bowing.  
  
"Very nice to meet you...shall we?"said Kurama. Yugi nodded as they went into the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi: Mew..^^  
Me: Good kitty...no flames this time I hope ^^ 


	3. Thoughts and the Demon

Toughts and the Demon  
Me: THe disclamier is the same!! ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Genki's Temple  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Hiei and Genki was keeping Mokuba busy as Kurama and Yugi went into the woods. Sitting on rocks like they are meditating.  
"Yumra...I know that you want to have revenge...but like me, you were born with human emotions....it's your choice if you want to kill him  
or not...."  
  
"I know, that's what was running though my head on the plane....yes, I know, Yami did help save my grandfather and stopped the world from being destroyed...like a teacher..but that doesn't make up  
for what he did to me...."  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"If he was brother like, he wouldn't have killed me!!!"  
  
"At the time, he didn't know you...."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Yugi...I see you still need time to think about everything..."  
  
"No I don't! I've made up my mind! I'm going back to America and kill Yami!"Yugi started to run.  
  
"Rose Whip!"said Kurama as he used his special whip to stop Yugi.  
  
"Don't start with me Kurama..."  
  
"Yumra....please....you have to think about it..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then I have no choice...."said Kurama as he walked up to Yugi. Yugi hissed like a really mad cat as Kurama reach behind his neck and pinched one part of his neck. Within that moment, Yugi fell to the ground. Kurama's Rose Whip disappeared  
as he picked up the kid and headed back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Road  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Bakura, can your ring find people?"asked Tea`.  
  
"Yes...when we were in Pegasus' castle, I used it to find Mokuba and Tristan..."said Bakura with his arm crossed.  
  
"Well, get on with it..."said Yami.  
  
"Why should I? Maybe I won't...."  
  
"Malik..."  
  
"For once I agree..."said Malik as he pulled out his Millennium Rod.  
  
"Ok ok! You didn't have to pull that on me..."said Bakura as he pulled it out. Already, the pointers were pointing west.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Yes..."said Yami  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Genki's Temple  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Put this around Yugi's neck....it will suppress his demon powers...."said Genki as she handed Kurama a beaded necklace. Hiei had Mokuba in a different room, but Mokuba got away from him and saw the demon. "WHAT THE!!!!"  
  
"Shhhh...."said Genki as Kurama put the beaded necklace around Yugi. The ears, the claws and the tail disappeared. He was back to what he used to look. "What...What happened to Yugi?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yugi's really a demon.....the necklace is supressing the demon powers...let's hope...his rage..."   
  
"I can't guarantee that....he won't be able to take it off. I need someone to at least keep him from going off..."said Genki.  
  
"I'll do it!"Mokuba said. They all looked at him.  
  
"Listen, Yugi's my friend and he saved my brother and mine lives so many times...and I want to repay him back...I'll keep him from going off....what do I do?"  
  
Genki sighed, "You have alot of spirit, ok...all right....if he tries to attack Yami with anymeans....say "Sit"***Me: Like from Inuyasha****and he will. Just give him the most simplest command, and he'll do it....just don't over do it...or  
the spell will wearout and we'll have a problem..."  
  
"Ok..."said Mokuba as he nodded.  
  
"Keep this a secret....we can't have everyone alarmed...ok?"said Kurama, bending down to Mokuba.  
  
"My lips is code named, Fort Knox"said Mokuba as he joked about it. Just then, they heard a door closed.  
  
"Well...looks like we have a visitor..."said Hiei. They all remained silent till a voice, whom it was Yami's, yelled, "Hello! Anyone here?"  
  
"It's Yami!"said Mokuba as he ran out. He was right, Yami and the others were out.  
  
"Seto!"said Mokuba as he jumped into his brother's arms.  
  
"Mokuba...did the thief hurt you?"  
  
"no...infact..it was Yugi and he didn't know that he pickpocket you.....he says he's sorry and here's your wallet..."Mokuba handed the wallet back.  
  
"So Yugi's here?"said Joey. Mokuba nodded. Then, Genki came out said, "May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, we're looking for my grandson, Yugi...he here?"asked Grandpa.  
  
"Yes...he's inside, but's he's busy..."said Genki. But then, crash noises came in and someone yelling, "WHERE IS HE!!!! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!!" Then Kurama and Hiei flew out and landed on the ground with a 'thud'.  
  
"Well...he's awake..."said Kurama.  
  
"and very angry..."finished Hiei as they got up. Then Yugi ran out with a sword and jumped. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"it was headed for Yami. With quick reaction, Mokuba yelled, "YUGI! SIT!!!!" With that, Yugi slammed face first into the ground, leaving an imprint.  
  
"What the?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"WHAT THE **** IS AROUND MY NECK!!!"yelled Yugi into the ground.  
  
"A seal necklace....suppressing your powers...and a simple 'Sit' spell on it..."said Genki.  
  
"Then I'll just take it off!"said Yugi as he got up and grabbed it. Just then a shock with through him and he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Only a different person can take it off..."  
  
"**** YOU *****!!!!!"yelled Yugi.  
  
"Yugi! Watch your language..."said Grandpa.  
  
"Aw shut up, old man..."said Yugi.   
  
"WHAT! OLD MAN!!!"said Grandpa.  
  
"Yugi, what's gotten to ya? You sound like Kaiba in de morning...."said Joey.  
  
"What did you just say?"said Kaiba, giving him the death glare.  
  
"So, and your point?"said Yugi getting up.  
  
"Abiou?"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU *******!!!"said Yugi to Yami. Yami took a few steps back from what Yugi said.  
  
"I'm here to kill you and that's just what I'm going to do..."Yugi grabbed the sword really fast and was going to try again.  
  
"SIT!"yelled Kaiba. Nothing happened.   
  
"SIT!!"yelled Mokuba and Yugi slammed to the ground again.  
  
"Hey? How come it didn't do it when I said it?"Kaiba asked.  
  
"Because Mokuba volunteered to use the spell...so it will only work under his voice..."said Kurama.  
  
"Yup!"said Mokuba.  
  
"**** you ****ing little kid!"said Yugi. Kaiba walked up and kicked Yugi in the side. "Don't you dare call him that!"  
  
"Do you think I give a care what I call him or you!"said Yugi. Kaiba got so mad that he picked up Yugi and threw him to a tree.  
  
"That has to hurt..."said Mailk. As Yugi was slipping down the tree, the necklace got caught on a small part of a branch and broke and the beads fell to the ground.  
  
"I should have used stronger wire..."said Genki as Yugi got up again.  
  
"I'm going to have to thank Kaiba and the tree...."said Yugi as he smashed the main bead with his foot, "Or else I would have just had to kill Yami the old way..." Then the claws, the tail and the ears reappeared again.  
  
"Yugi?"said Yami. Then Yugi took off running to him and jumped into the air. "DIE!"yelled Yugi as he was about to slash Yami, but Yami moved out of the way and he missed by a hair. "Stop this..."  
  
"No..."said Yugi as he tried to slash him manytimes.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!"Mokuba repeated.  
  
"It won't work anymore...the necklace and the spell is broken...we have no other spell to stop him..."said Genki. Then Yugi was able to slash Yami across the chest, but only a little and cause him to fall to the ground. Yugi was about to stab him with his claws when....  
\Stop..\Yugi froze. The claws were only a few millimeters from Yami's face. \sit like a cat would do....\Yugi did. "Huh?"said Yami. He looked up to find Malik behind with the Millennium Rod glowing.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"I want to be only one to kill you, you know..."  
  
"I know..."said Yami as he got up. Where the slash marks are, were only trinkets of blood were appearing.  
  
"You ok?"asked Genki to Yami.  
  
"I'll live..."  
  
"Come with me, all of you...and bring him with you..."said Genki as they went in. \come and follow us....\Yugi got up and did. They all sat on pillows infront of a shine around Yugi. Yami was being bandaged by Genki and Kurama. As they waited,  
  
"Why is Yugi like this?"asked Tea`.  
  
"I don't know, but when we get back, I'm grounding him and make him clean the entire house...."said Grandpa.  
  
"You think this is the real Yugi?"asked Joey.  
  
"Dunno..."said Ryou.  
  
"He looks like part tiger....with the tail and ears in all....kinda cute..."said Tea`.  
  
"Mutation?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"No...he's demon..."said Hiei.  
  
"What?"said most of them.  
  
"Can your spell make him tell who he is?"asked Hiei to Malik.  
  
"Yes...but we are going to wait...I want the Pharaoh to hear this..."said Malik. After a few minutes, Yami, Genki and Kurama joined them.  
  
\Who are you?\  
"I am Yugi Mutou..."  
\Who are you really?\  
"I am really Yumra...Yugi is a reincarnation...."  
\Why are mad and want to kill Yami...\  
"......"  
"Maybe you should stick with one question..."said Bakura.  
\Why do you want to kill the Pharaoh Yami?\  
"He killed me 5,000 years ago...I've vowed to return and kill him..."  
"YAMI!!!"said most of the group.  
"What what!"said Yami.  
"You killed Yugi?!"  
"No! I only killed.....uh...what did I kill..."they all fall over.  
\What form were you 5,000 years ago?\  
"A tiger....\  
"Did he just say tiger?"asked Yami. They nodded.   
"Now I remember! 5,000 years ago, alot of the crops were doing bad so we relayed on the fish in the Nile...but a demon tiger kept attacking the fisherman and my guard so I killed it by inserting poison in the fish he stole...."  
"You are correct..."said Kurama. They looked at him. "I knew Yumra and I knew that he was reincarnated so I had him come to me if there was any problems...."  
"How do you know Yumra?"  
"Those years ago, I was a spirit fox so we knew eachother...."  
"OHhh..."went alot of them.  
\How were you reborn?\  
"When Yami killed me, my spirit was afloat. I refused to go to Spirit World with out a fight. After some of those years...I needed to find a new body so I went to America and possessed an unborn baby that had no soul yet...who is...Yugi..."  
"So, this is really the real Yugi?"asked Joey.  
"This is too freaky.....but Yugi was so nice, gentle and innocent...."  
\What was the deal with the act?\  
"I pretended to be nice and innocent so no one will suspect....till the day I will regain my powers and find Yami who was going to be reborn. But before I could get my powers, I found out his soul was trapped in the puzzle he wore and the unborn body I took over was his...so I kept this act till I could get away and   
kill him..."  
\How were you planning on killing a spirit\  
"Since I am a demon, I am able to kill spirits, humans, and other demons in order to get to what I want..."  
\Sleep....\Then Yugi fell over and was asleep. Malik lowed the rod.   
"Why did you stop?"asked Kaiba.  
"Both me and Yami Malik were loosing energy...."  
"So as long I'm still here and everything..."started Yami.  
"Your hikari will be there to kill you.....well...I'm glad that it wasn't Ryou who was after me..."started Bakura.  
"Thanks..I really needed that..."said Yami.  
"No problem..."said Bakura as Yami slapped his hand on his head.  
  
"I've made another one...."said Genki as she pulled out another necklace, "This one will allow two people to tell him to sit....anyone..."  
"I WILL!!!"said Mokuba.  
"I think we should have Yami to be the other person..."said Kurama before Kaiba could say it. /Dang it!!!/  
"Why?"asked Tea`.  
"He would beable to stop him as well..."answered Hiei.  
"ok..."nodded Yami. Then she placed the necklace on the sleeping Yugi and again, the claws, tail and ears disappeared. Kurama whispered something to Hiei and Hiei left. "Where's he going?"asked Kaiba.  
"He's going to go get a few friends that will help..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Few minutes later  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's 4:00 in the morning..."Yusuke winned as he, Hiei and Kuwabara arrived. Kuwabara was sleeping with a teddy bear.  
"Sorry about it....these people are staying here for the night and you guys going to protect them....but mostly him..."Genki pointed to Yami.  
"Protect them? From who?"  
"Him..."Genki pointed to Yugi, who was still asleep.  
"He looks so innocent...and a twin..."  
"He's a demon...that after him...."said Kurama.  
"Oh...ok...."said Yusuke as he stuck his finger in his ear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yusuke was wide awake after he had sugar and was sitting infront of the door where Yami and the others were. Just then, Yugi was awake and was walking towards him. Yusuke pointed a finger and said, "Alright buddy...you're going to have to   
get though me to get to your prey..." Yugi waited for a moment and said, "humph....I'm not in the mood right now...."Then he walked outside. Yusuke lowed his finger. +Strange...usally Demons would try to attack to get to what ever they want+ Yusuke got up and followed him.  
  
Yusuke followed Yugi till Yugi turned around and asked, "Why are you following me?"  
  
"Hey pal...I'm makeing sure that you don't pull anything..."  
  
"Fine, have it your way...I'm powerless right now...so what's the point on fighting you..."said Yugi as he resumed walking.  
  
"So, you really were going to fight me..."followed Yusuke.  
  
"I would have...but I can't...not with this ****ing necklace suppressing my powers..."  
  
"Sucks to be you..."  
  
"Shut up..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Where is Yugi heading for? Why does Kuwabara have a teddy bear?  
Kuwabara: I DO NOT!!*has it behind his back*  
Me: *wacks him upside the head*anywho...find out in the 4th chapter ^^ 


	4. Another Half Demon

Another Half Demon  
Me: You know what the disclaimer says...  
  
Hiei: Shadow...  
  
Me: Yeah...  
  
Hiei: DO me a favor...  
  
Me: What?  
  
Hiei: Get your friend, Youko Kuri OFF OF ME BEFORE I KILL HER!!!  
  
Youko Kuri: NO I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
Me: Kuri...off!  
  
Youko Kuri: Aw...  
  
Me: You hang on Ryou...  
  
Youko Kuri: YEAH!!! *Runs and hangs off of him*  
  
Me: She's dalusional....^^;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi makes it to a part of Tokyo where Yusuke is familiar about. Then Yugi sat down on a bench. Yusuke waited, in case.  
"If you want to sit, I have no care...."said Yugi, bringing his legs up. Yusuke sat down with out a word. They sat there with out a word for 3 minutes.  
  
"I have a question..."started Yusuke.  
  
"What..."said Yugi, annoyed.  
  
"Why do you want to kill your twin brother?"  
  
"He's not my twin brother...."  
  
"He's not? Then why..."  
  
"It's a very long story...you might fall asleep from it..."  
  
"If I do, you have my permission to punch me...."  
  
"Fine...Yami is really a spirit of a pharaoh....."and blah and blah. Yugi told the whole entire story.****I just didn't want to wear out my hands****  
  
"You could write a book on the story..."said Yusuke.  
  
"That is true..."  
  
"Well, if this guy saved your grandpa, you a few times, the whole world and your friends so many times....what's the point on killing him?"  
  
"Don't ask, you wouldn't understand...your a human...when a demon sets vengece...they will do it..."  
  
"Surprised..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hiei is a demon, and he told me back at May's Castle that he would kill me sometime, look now...he hasn't even gotten near me..."  
  
"Hiei's different from me...."  
  
"Yeah...so...just don't kill the guy if you can't...."  
  
"No, I still want to kill him...."  
  
"What ever...it means I have to kill you...."  
  
"Sure right...I would love to see a human kill me...."  
  
"Want me to prove it?"  
  
"No...not right now....it will be easy for you to kill me with the seal necklace on me...."  
  
"True..."said Yusuke. Just then an explosion came from Genki's Temple. Both Yugi and Yusuke jumped and ran for it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Temple  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is Yumra!"shouted someone as Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Malik and Bakura were waiting to fight.   
  
"Well...looks like someone want's Yumra's fur...."started Hiei.  
  
"Wonder who...."finished Malik. Yusuke and Yugi arrived to see what was going on. Yusuke and Yugi had to look up. "That is seriously one big demon..."said Yusuke.  
  
"Half demon..."said Kurama.  
  
"It's a half?"  
  
"Yes....from the looks of thing...half Dragon Demon...."  
  
"Oooo....that will do ya..."said Yugi.  
  
"That would explain his hight...."said Joey. The demon shot his tail towards Yugi, who flipped backwards and moved out of the way. The tail was a few feet from Kaiba and Joey.  
  
"Hey! Could you move faster before the tail hit us!"yelled Joey to Yugi, who was jumping from the tail. "Little busy..." Finally Kuwabara cut the dragon's tail off with his Spirit Sword.  
  
"**** IT! COULD SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE THIS **** NECKLACE OFF OF ME!!!"yelled Yugi to the idle group. "Why? You'll start going after me again..."said Yami.  
  
"IF I THIS KEEPS UP! YOU WON'T BE THERE TO KILL YOU!!!! Fine...I won't kill you, just take the **** thing off!!!"  
  
"You have to promise!!!!"  
  
"Fine! I promise I won't kill you!!!!"said Yugi. Finally Yami walks over and removes the necklace. Automatically, the demon parts return. "Yumra..."repeated the demon.   
  
"If you want me so badly...come and get me...."taught Yugi. The demon roared and used it's half tail to wack Yugi. Since Yugi has his powers back, he moved faster than Hiei. Infact, he was already on the demon's shoulder.  
  
"Whoa......"said some of the group. Then a long wooden stick appeared in Yugi's hands. The demon looked over and Yugi poked his eye out. The demon roared as his hands shot up to rub the eye. With that, the staff was set on fire with a white flame. Yugi jumped over the demon and started straight down to the head. "Spirit Tiger Fire!"the staff not only set the beast on fire, but  
Yugi sliced it down the middle into two. "Ewww...."said Tea` as she was about to throw up because of the demon blood being spewed out. The two halfs fell to the ground with a big bang and burned to ashs by the white fire. "Whoa....."almost everyone went.  
"Now that's my grandson..."said grandpa. Yugi walked out of the fire, unharmed and covered in the blood of the half Dragon demon.  
  
"haven't used that in 5,000 years..."said Yugi as the staff disappeared.  
  
"THAT WAS SO SWEET! YOU GOTTA TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!!!"said Joey, over excited.  
  
"I might..."said Yugi, smiling for the first time in the days that he was gone.  
  
"I would hug you...if you weren't covered in blood..."said Tea`.   
  
"I am?"said Yugi, looking at his clothes, "I guess I didn't noticed it...."  
  
"Yugi..."started Yami.  
  
"I know I know..I promiced...you don't have to remind me...."said Yugi, smiling.  
  
"Aw please! This sappy stuff is going to make me throw up...including the demon guts smell..."said Malik. Alot of them laughed at what Malik said. Then Tea` screamed as something came out of the ground and grabbed her. "What's wrong?"asked Ryou.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? SOMETHING HAS A HOLD OF ME IS WHAT'S WRONG, BAKAS!!!"yelled Tea`. "Hold on a second..."said Hiei as he pulled out his sword. Right when he did, shock waves appeared and sent the fighters back.  
  
"Yumra..."said a voice. Then a human like person appeared with the vines coming from his hair.  
  
"Naggwa?"said Yugi.  
  
"Surprise to see me again, since you killed me..."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Revenge....see you can do your revenge....you've gone soft...for a tiger..."  
  
"Shut up..."hissed Yugi.  
  
"So, this is the girl who likes you....kinda cute..."said Naggwa close to Tea`, licking her cheek.  
  
"Hands off....what do you want!"  
  
"You of course....you killed...dead....sold the farm..."  
  
"Little too late for that...I was already dead..."  
  
"Yes, but your alive again...and look at you. Half Tiger Demon and half of a pathetic human...look how sorry you look..."  
  
"**** YOU!!!"said Yugi as he jumped up and was about to use his claws. But another shockwave appeared and sent him back.  
  
"Bad kitty, you need to be taught a lesson...."said Naggwa, lowering his hand. Yugi hissed again. He couldn't move.  
  
"but it wouldn't seem fair to kill you as that weak form....may I'll just take her and see you when you are stronger..."said Naggwa as he was sinking to the ground, along with Tea`.  
  
"TEA`!!!"yelled Yugi as they both disappeared. "**** IT!!! **** YOU NAGGWA!!!!"Yugi cussed more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Tea`, kidnapped...well..most people would like to see her dead....but...I might make that happen...anywho...  
what will happen to Tea` if Yugi doesn't get stronger to kill Naggwa? Find out in Chapter 5. 


	5. The Story of Naggwa and the Retraining

The Story of Naggwa and the Retraining  
Me: I want to say this, there are going to be 3 alternate endings to this fic.  
A whole lot of People: OOOOOOO  
Me: yup! When I get the 3 endings up, vote for them....and see which one you like...^^ and the disclaimer is the same  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How long has he been in there?"asked Joey as he found Kurama at the door.   
"He and Yami have been in there since Tea` was kidnapped......"said Kurama, crossing his arms.   
"Who was that Naggwa person?"   
"Naggwa was a white tiger..."   
"White Tiger?"   
"Yes...Since Yugi/Yumra is a Demon Bengal Tiger....there was a counterficting Demon White Tiger...they fought over the lands of Egypt..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
(Since then, Nawgga and I have been fighting over Egypt for the fish and for game for millennia...even before you were born......till the day I found a way to kill him...)  
((What was it?))  
(Naggwa's right wing.....)  
((He had wings???))  
(You never saw him before...mainly the battle happened years before your crops started to die....An Egyptian wounded the right wing and he was in pain ever since....I forgot that  
spot, so when I was fighting him....)  
((You used the advantage and did something to his wing?))  
(Yes...an attack I haven't used since I killed him...)  
((And that would be?))  
(....Shikon no Hope and Hikari.........)*****If you don't watch Inuyasha, Shikon means "4 Souls" Shinkon no Tama means "Jewel of the 4 Souls" So Yugi's final attack, "Shinkon no Hope and Hikari" is known as  
"4 Souls of Hope and Light" Food for the Mind and Spirit Energy ^^*****  
((Shikon no Hope and Hikari? I don't understand that language....except 'Hikari'...))  
('no' means 'of' and "Shikon" means '4 Souls')  
((4 Souls of Hope and Light.....that's a weird attack for a demon....))  
(I was born with it...)  
((How come you never used it again....even on me when I attacked you in Egypt....))  
(It nearly killed me....)  
((What!))  
(My Soul has to be completely clean and no worries in order not to kill me....at the time, I had worry that it wouldn't work and I had anger towards Naggwa...)  
((I see why you never used it again...))  
(Yes....)  
((How are we going to get to Tea`))  
(I really have no clue....it seems...Naggwa's been getting stronger since I killed him last.....I really don't know...)  
((Maybe you can try to clean your soul and try Shikon no Hope and Hikari....))  
(I'll try....)  
((Try isn't nessasary now...you will...))  
(Ok...)Yugi got up and opened the door to find Joey and Kurama talking.   
"Yugi..."said Joey.   
"Hey..."   
"You feeling better?"asked Kurama.   
"Yes....and....Kurama...I need you and Genkai to help me...."   
"What is it..."   
"I need to relearn how to clean my soul and use Shikon no Hope and Hikari..."   
"Shikon..wha?"said Joey.   
"Shikon no Hope and Hikari...part Japanese and English for, '4 Souls of Hope and Light'....are you sure? Remember when you used Shikon no Hope and Light?"   
"Yes....I do realize it will kill me...that's why I asked for help....I've forgotten the special move to clean souls...."   
"*Sigh*Ok.....it's your own life.....I'll let her known....."then Kurama walked off leaving Joey and Yugi alone.   
"It almost killed you?" Yugi nodded.   
"No way man....don't use that attack if it kills ya....you maybe half demon...and evil...but ya still my friend!"Joey said shacking him.   
"Please...stop...shacking me!!!"said Yugi as he was being shacked. Joey did.   
"Yugi..."said a voice and Genkai appeared.   
"Kurama told me....I will...but...."   
"But what?"asked Yugi.   
"It will take awhile...seems since you were reborn...YOU SLACKED OFF!!!!"she yelled. Yugi jumped back abit.   
"And you...Wheeler boy...."   
"Yeah?"pointing to himself.   
"You are staying as well...."   
"Wha?"   
"I see you have some potenal....on using Spirit powers...."   
"Really..."   
"yes....BUT DON'T IT'S EASY!!!!"she said getting into his face. Joey inched back abit. /She's more cranky than Grandpa..../  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"YOU'RE WHA!!!!"said the whole group the next day.   
"Dats right, I'm stay'n...."said Joey. Yugi was talking to Mokuba in a different area.   
"Finally...no barking from dog boy..."said Kaiba. Joey's face started to turn a nice shade of purple.   
"Are you sure?"asked Mokuba.   
"Well, it was mostly Yami's idea....just till I'm done...ok?"   
"Well...ok, I don't think Seto's going to be happy...."said Mokuba as he took the Millennium Puzzle.   
"Don't worry about it....but...don't try to break it..."   
"Ok..."said Mokuba. They all heard a weird noise and ran back to see both Kaiba and Joey, still fighting.   
"This...is going to be....the longest...6 months..."said Yugi as Mokuba and him slapped their hands on their faces in embarrassment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: That's right...6 months.....wait to see how much they improve in the next chapter 


	6. 6 Months Later

6 Months later.......  
Me: Yup, I jumped the block. It's 6 months since the gang went back to Tokyo, leaving Yugi and Joey to the care and  
massive training of Genkai. No body still knows how Tea` is doing....anywho...The disclaimer is the same, with a new part, Joey's attacks...^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
6 months ago  
~**~**~*~~*~**  
((Abiou...))  
(Yes?)  
((Do me a favor...))  
(What is it?)  
((I do not want to distract you and Joey from training...so, let Mokuba hold the puzzle till the 6 months are up..))  
(What? Why Mokuba?)  
((He possess the same innocent spirit...well..you have...spite that your the demon that wants to kill me.....))  
(Are you sure?)  
((Yes....it will be all right...we'll get Tea` back(SG: NOO!!! TEA`! MUST DIE!!!)don't worry...))  
(OK...)  
~*~*~**~*~*~**~~*  
5 months ago  
~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~   
"ARE YOU COMPLETELY NUTS!!!!"said Joey to Genkai.   
"No..."   
"HEY LADY! I'M NOT ABOUT TO STAND ON ONE FREAKING FINGER OVER A PIN!!!!"pointing to ground.   
"You won't prick yourself if you just keep your energy up..."   
"For how long?"   
"12 hours..."   
"WHAT 12 HOURS!!! THAT'S NUTS!!!"   
"Just do it, slacker!!!"she said hitting Joey in the back of the head.   
"Alright! Alright already!!!"he said, start the energy and was on one finger. Yugi was already on it and had his eyes closed.   
"Yugi, your 12 hours are up...go to bed..."said Genkai, looking at the half yokai (SG: Yokai means "Demon"). Yugi sighed and got off.   
"WHAT!! YUGI!! WHEN DID YOU START? IT'S 8 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!!!!"yelled Joey.   
"9 o'clock...last night..."said Yugi, yawning. Joey just stared at him. Yugi just passed out on the floor. Joey got off and ran over to see if he's ok.   
"He's half cat demon, he'll fall asleep anywhere...NOW GET BACK ON!!!!"she said, kicking Joey.  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**  
2 months ago  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"I hate running!!!!"said Joey as he was running though the woods. Another training. He had to run through the dark woods to a tree. He finally makes up there, to find Kurama and Yugi, fighting eachother.   
/I shouldn't have done this.../  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
Present  
~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~*  
6 months ago, Yugi and Joey, under Genkai's training, indured everything they could, to get stronger. Both have the same goal. Save Tea`. For Yugi, it's a  
retrain to relean how to clean his soul for Shikion no Hope and Hikari. For Joey, well...really no one knows. Now the 6 months are up, and the two return to Domino City.   
Mokuba's body, with Yami taken over, was sitting on the bed, looking out the window. ((It's been 6 months...))  
/I'm sure he'll return....../  
((I don't know...sometimes you can't really trust demons...)) Then there was a knock on the door and Kaiba came in, "Mokuba...lunch is...oh..."He noticed that it was Yami.  
"He hasn't...comeback yet...."   
"The yasha and puppy will be back......don't worry...just let Mokuba out and have lunch..."   
"I'm not hungry...."   
"OH **** IT!!!"said Kaiba. Yami turned around. "You know for the past 6 ****ing months...I've let you stay here and house in the body of my brother.....I'm trying to be nice...which I hate....and this is what I get from you all that time, 'I'm not hungry  
My brother needs to eat something...you know...maybe Yugi will never come back! Maybe he decided to stay and become a full yokai and save Tea` on his own...so JUST **** IT!!!!"   
Yami just stared at the older brother, right when the door bell rang. They looked at the door. Then Yami ran out and Kaiba yelled, "Where in the **** are you going!!!"   
Yami slam open the door to find Yugi, little dirty and scraped up with a hat down and his tail was swishing in the wind. "Hey..."said Yugi.   
Kaiba ran down the stairs to find Yami and Yugi. "****...I was going to tell them that you were dead..."   
"Very funny...."said Yugi.   
"Yes yes...now...get the freaking puzzle off my brother and get out of my house...."said Kaiba.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where's Joey?"asked Ryou as Yugi met up with him and Malik.   
"Dunno...he said he had to go eat..."   
"Typical Joey....want me to bring him here?"asked Malik.   
"No...let him...believe me...Joey's just thankful we're back in Domino......"   
"How hard was it?"   
"Ohh....be glade you weren't there...."said Yugi smiling. Then he noticed Ryou and Malik, blushing and lookingup. "What's wrong..."   
"Whose the babe behind you..."said Malik. Yugi turned around and it was Botan.   
"Hello Yugi...Ryou and Malik..."said the Spirit Guild in a human form in a British accent.   
"Botan...what are you doing here? Should you be in Spirit World or Japan?"   
"Yes...I'm really here to deliver this..."she said handing the video tape to Yugi, "They were going to send Hiei, but....I never been to America in person so...here I am..."she said. Ryou and Malik were just stareing at her, not listening to one word.  
"Thanks...but whose it from?"  
"Koema..."  
"Uh....am I still in troble with Spirit World?"  
"Dunno....we'll just have to watch...by the way, where's Joey?"  
"Stuffing his face full..."  
"Well find him...the tapes also for him...."  
"Ok..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
20 minutes later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joey, Ryou, Malik, Botan and Yugi were at the Game Shop. Grandpa was busy, so they went upstairs and used Yugi's VCR. After fastforwarding through the Spirit World's leader's special effects,   
"Yumra Yugi Mutou, as you know, you are still in trouble with Spirit World*Yugi falls over as Joey, Ryou and Malik were laughing at his shortness*...but...this mission will clear your entire record. As you well know about the kidnapping  
of the human girl, Tea` Gardener 6 months ago, Spirit World Intelligence was able to track her and the demon White Tiger, Naggwa....they are at Hangover Island. We were able to also steal a tape that he was going to send to you. We will now show it:  
'Yumra.....I'm still waiting for you...you know that your pet girlfriend wouldn't live forever.....I want you to come here to Hangover Island...and win her...in the Dark Tournament......if you will not...she will die...or....I'll just do a few experiments on her....you have till the day of the  
tournament....*Tea` in the background, out cold*'   
Yugi, I want you to fly back to Tokyo and hook up with Yusuke and the others. They have a team in the Dark Tournament....I wish you the best..."Then the tape was done. Malik, Ryou and Joey just had their mouths hanging open.   
"They're also adding another rule..."Botan said, stirring the silence,"you can have 6 members on the team....that's why Joey's coming along..."   
"You sure?"asked Joey.   
"Positive...."said Botan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 days later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!!! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD CARE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THAT FRIENDSHIP RACKING GIRL!!!"yelled Kaiba. Then Botan punched him and said, "It's only for a while, you can come if you want...rich people sponsor teams...you don't have to sponsor the team...."   
"I don't care...you think that I just had my little brother back for 2 days...his body has to be used again to house that freaking spirit!" Joey got so mad that his fist started to glow a nice shade of green. Kaiba noticed it.   
"Don't make have to use this on you..."   
"You wouldn't dare....."said Kaiba. Joey smiled and said, "I would....it could count as payback for calling me a puppy dog...."   
"I dare you..."   
"OK...Spirit Can..."   
"Joey NO!!!"Yugi jumped up and knocked the blast to the air. "non....aww...Yugi...." Then Yugi pointed to Kaiba, who was really freaked out. And I mean freaked out because he was shacking like mad. Joey laughed.   
"Ha ha...fine....I'll do it..."said Kaiba, finally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: Up, Joey has a spirit tool simlar to spirit gun...^^ 


	7. The Boat Trip

The Boat Trip  
  
SG: Yugi and the others have to compete in the dark tournament and the disclaimer is still the same. And I would like to thank the  
  
following 5 people:  
  
*this person left no name*  
  
Dark Angel*Reviews multiple times*  
  
Black Angel   
  
Asahi Taiga  
  
Shinobi Shadow*For the longest review and my favorite review ^^*  
  
Also, I'm getting back into the swing of fanfic writing since it's my last few days of school and no long have a spained wrist!!! I'm also  
  
cramming for exams...and believe me, right now on my mind is English....my worst class that I almost failed so many times before this year, but yet, I'm getting sweet reviews on these!!!  
  
You guys are better than all my English Teachers!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi, Joey, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke waited at the dock for their boat to Hangover Island. For the 4, they bore the wait because the last time they  
  
were there, they had to defend the ones they love. Now, they have to help Joey and Yugi get Tea` back from Yugi's demon tiger rival, Naggwa. Not too far away, Malik, Kaiba, Botan, Mokuba, Ryou, and Grandpa climbed aboard Kaiba's helicopter, also bond for  
  
Hangover Island. Genkai didn't join along because it brought back too many bad memories. After a few minutes, the boat arrived at the dock. Along with tons of demons in teams, our team that we love is boarding along with them. Soon as the boat left the dock, so the helicopter. They wanted to make sure they   
  
get there safe.   
  
"I...hate...boats..."said Joey as his face turned green. Then he swiftly turned around and threw up. Kurama and Yugi who were right beside him, inched away as Joey was getting his seasickness out.   
  
"Pathetic..."said Hiei quietly, but enoth for some of the team members to hear. Up in the air, Malik and Bakura were laughing their heads off at Joey. They were watching him through a mini telescope.   
  
"I never knew Joey had seasickness...."said Grandpa as he took a look, but gave it back to him since it was too degrading. Mokuba as fast asleep in the back ontop of Kaiba as their pilot was keeping a steady pace with the boat.   
  
"What in the Ra's name is Yugi doing!!!"said Bakura that caught some attention. They looked out to see Yugi, trying to use his tail with a line and hook and catching fish. But eachtime he gets one and brings it up to grab, it slaps him in the face and goes back in. That made Malik and Bakura laugh uncontrollably.   
  
Back down at the boat, Yugi was wiping his face off from so many fish slaps with some of the demons snickering. He threw them a death glare and made them back off, with a few still snickering. Then, the ship's captain, who Yusuke and the original teammates recognized because it was the same one from their last Dark Tournament.   
  
"Well you bunch of servery demons...and humans..."he said as a special platform appeared in the center.   
  
"Oo...this is going to be interesting..."said Malik in the helicopter.   
  
"What is it now....."said Kaiba.   
  
"A platform is appearing...looks like their going to fight...."   
  
"Ooo...more demon blood shed...this I have to see..."said Bakura snatching the telescope from Malik and peered into it. Botan gave a sick look to the tomb robber. Kaiba covered Mokuba and they all watched the boat below.   
  
"Only one team is going to survive this trip.....send out a playa that represents your team. If he is killed or knocked out, you are out of the tournament...."he said.   
  
"Oh great...the same rules as last time...."said Kuwabara getting freaked out after remembering what had happened when Genkai beat all the other demon team's players. They ganged up and attacked them all at once!!!   
  
"Think it will happen again as last time?"asked Hiei.   
  
"If it's a ship full of demons, yes...it will..."said Kurama. Kuwabara was starting to freak out. Joey was wondering what they were talking about, then said, "So...whose goin'n up?"   
  
"Me..."said Hiei.   
  
"Me..."said Yusuke.   
  
"Me..."said Kurama.   
  
"ME!!"Joey sang. Then, they all stared at eachother.   
  
"We seem to have alittle problem..."said Hiei.   
  
"True....."said Kurama.   
  
"How should we settle this?"asked Yusuke.   
  
"Uh...Rock, Paper, Scissors?"said Joey. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke fell over in embarrassment.   
  
"Not that freaking mortal game!!! You know how much I HATE THAT GAME!!!!!"yelled Hiei at Joey.   
  
"Ok ok...chill out little dude...."said Joey. As they,*cough*started fighting, the last teammate, who wasn't freaked out, took the opening and went up.   
  
The 4-some mini-fight stopped when the captain said, "Let the match begin..." Right when the 4 looked over, all the demons, but one, were down and out. The group in the helicopter were just in total shock with their mouths opened, even Mokaba, who Yami took over to see what the excitement was about.   
  
"Uhhhh....he...wins....I...guess..."said the captain with shock.   
  
"Yu Yugi! You you you....beat them in 2 seconds...."said Joey with shock as Yugi was cracking his neck when he was walking back. "It was easy..."   
  
"You're a faster little guy...I couldn't tell what you were doing...."said Kuwabara with Hiei giving him a death glare.   
  
"I did 3 billion moves...you want me to name them out?"   
  
"No...I don't think I wanna know...thanks..."said Kuwabara. Then, shadows loomed over the winning group. Like last time, the loosing groups of demons were encircling the team.   
  
"And here we go again..."said Yusuke.   
  
"How can we be beaten by a 6 year-old kid...."   
  
"I'm not 6...I'm 15 you bakas...."said Yugi with annoyance of people's age judgement.   
  
"Ha! 15! What happened? Didn't eat your veggies when you were little?"   
  
"Do you want me to do what I did your friends...to you?" Some, started to fear him because of the glare that was freaking them out.   
  
"AW! It's just alittle kid, let's beat the crap outta them!!"said the main one as they all jumped on the entire team.   
  
"Great Cow's *****!!!"yelled Bakura as the group in the helicopter watched as a mountain of demons piled over. With one blast, a blue, red, white, yellow, black and green lights shot out and exploded. It was the indivalal spirit energies of the whole entire team.  
  
(*SG: Can you guess what colors belong to them? If you don't know, I'll tell you!!!  
  
Yusuke-Blue  
  
Kuwabara-Yellow  
  
Kurama-Red  
  
Hiei-Black  
  
Joey-Green*OF COURSE!!!*  
  
Yugi-White   
  
Food for thought!!*)   
  
"What the **** just happened!!"yelled Malik. With that, hordes of more demons decided to attack either one of them.   
  
"Shot Gun!"   
  
"Spirit Sword!!"   
  
"Rose Whip-Thorn Wheel!"   
  
Hiei was just slashing around.....^^'   
  
"Spirit Cannon!!"   
  
"Spirit Tiger Flame!!!" With that, all the other demons were thrown off the boat. The captain and the group on the helicopter just stared with wide eyes. Finally, the silence was broken when the pilot said, "Mr. Kaiba, we are 3 minutes away from Hangover Island...."   
  
Some of them looked over. "Uh yeah yeah...thanks..."he said, alittle busy.   
  
"Demon Massacre part 2 before the Tournament...again...."said Hiei.   
  
"That...was alittle too freaky...."said Joey.   
  
"Just wait till the tournament..."said Yusuke.   
  
"Eap...."said Joey as he watched the helicopter above them. He was waving franticly at them.   
  
"I never I thought I would see such a thing..."said Yami.   
  
"That, was alittle bit...too bloody for mee..."said Bakura, about to throw up.   
  
"2 minutes before Hangover Island...."said the captain and the pilot at the same time. The groups looked at the drivers.   
  
This....was it.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: AFTER SO FREAKING LONG!!! WITH SPAINS, BRAIN FREEZES AND SCHOOL EXAMS....this chapter is freaking DONE!!!!!!*falls over and passes out*  
  
Joey: Uh...she going to be alright?  
  
Yugi: Meow?  
  
Yusuke: I think her brain overloaded....  
  
Hiei: Typical Human*then gets punched by me, who then, passes out again....* 


	8. Night at the Hotel

Night at the Hotel  
  
SG: OK OK!!! I like to thank a reader because I messed up the name of the freaking island. It's Hanging Neck Island....not Hangover Island.  
  
I must have been very....well...sleepy and very stupid!!! Anywho....the demon teams are made up...k? Ok...thanks! See ya!!!*Runs and jumps into a pool*  
  
Seto: GET OUT OF MY POOL!!!!!  
  
SG: You'll have to come in.....^^  
  
Seto: No...get out...  
  
SG: You'll have to get me out by coming in.... ^^  
  
Seto: Fine....*Takes off shoes and shirt*  
  
SG: *Starts drooling because...* Wait! I didn't type that!!!!  
  
Seto: I wonder who.....*Knows who...*  
  
Aisu Erufu: HAHA!!! OH YEAH!!!! Kaiba-kun without a shirt!!!! Shake it, baby, Shake it!!!  
  
SG: Summer vaction must be getting to her head.....  
  
Seto: Apparently.....  
  
Aisu Erufu: Come on, baby! Let me see some of that!!!!!  
  
Seto: No.... . ;  
  
SG: Better get in before she gets a camara....  
  
Seto: Too late...*points to her as she takes pictures...*  
  
SG: *Holds sign* I'LL DESTORY THE FILM TONIGHT!!!!  
  
Seto: *Noddes head* Hey....don't you have to do your disclaimer?  
  
SG: Awww....meanie.....hmm....Bakura....  
  
Bakura: What...*Just woke up*  
  
SG: Do the disclaimer.....  
  
Bakura: You do it....  
  
SG: *Eyes started to glow*  
  
Bakura: OK OK!!! Just....don't call apon the Teletubbies.....  
  
SG:*stops*Kay!!!!  
  
Bakura: the disclaimer is the same as last time...kay...bye!!!!!  
  
SG: Baka, oh yeah! The pairings! I forgot!  
  
Yugi/Tea`  
  
Ryou/Botan  
  
Malik/Botan  
  
Kurama/Botan  
  
Kaiba/Yukina  
  
Kuwabara/Yukina  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The island loomed over the dark ocean and the skies were becoming abit stormy. Hanging Neck Island.......  
  
"I have to say....they really choose a nice name for an island for a demon fighting tournament...."complimented Bakura as the helicopter landed in the   
  
helicopter pad. 5 helicopters were already there...belonging to other rich people with demon teams.  
  
"Don't worry Kaiba....Koenma owns the team that Yugi's in.....so...you don't have to take the responsibility..."said Botan.   
  
"Good, because I don't waste my money on stupid demon fights like this.....it's like Chicken Fighting..."   
  
"Not really...."she said quietly. A few moments later, the boats and helicopters landed on the demon island. Soon as Kaiba's helicopter landed, Bakura and Malik ran out and made a b-line for the nearest bush to throw up. Botan's mirror already started to ring. She  
  
opens it up and Koenma's toddler face appeared.   
  
"Botan where are you, have you made it to the island yet?"   
  
"Yes sir, we have....you have our special tickets...."   
  
"Yes, I do, Infact...I'm right behind you..."Botan and some of the others turned around to find a teenager with a Jr. marking on his forehead in robes, a blue ogre like Demon in a trench coat and hat, a red headed girl in shrine priestess clothes and a young girl with blue hair in a kimono.   
  
"Koenma sir! That was fast! And you even brought Hinageshi and Yukina..."Soon as Botan said Yukina's name, a distant voice yelled, "YUKINA!!!" And with dust behind him, Kuwabara was dashing like mad.   
  
"Oh boy..."said Botan as Kuwabara came to a stop and took Yukina's hands.   
  
"Yukina my love, your Kuwabara has returned!"he said, romantically...or what he calls romantic.   
  
"It's nice to see you too..."said Yukina as she blushed and giggled abit.   
  
"There he goes again..."said Botan as she put her hand on her forehead in embarrassment. Then made her ore appear and slapped Kuwabara upside the head and said, "That's enoth, loverboy...."   
  
"Owie..."said Kuwabara with a giant bump on his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, BOTAN?!?!"Kuwabara got in her face.   
  
"Because, you were being too loveydubby and besides, you have to get back to the others!" Soon the Spirit Guild and the Spirit Sword Idiot started to fight. Yukina just stared at the two fighting.   
  
"What bunch of bakas..."said Kaiba walking up to the two fighting. Yukina looked over and up at the teenager and her face went completely red. |he's soo cute...|Kaiba looked down at the Ice Demon and Yukina looked away, still blushing.   
  
Kaiba, well kinda for the first time in his whole life, blushed too. **SG: DON"T HURT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!*dodging pots, pans, plushies, bricks, flamethrowers and giant polar bears**   
  
Soon, Kuwabara and Botan's fight was over and Botan was the victor as she dragged Kuwabara back to Yusuke and the others.   
  
"I'll see you soon, Yukina, my love!"yelled Kuwabara as he was being dragged off.   
  
"This guy seriously can't be your boyfriend?"asked Kaiba.   
  
"Dunno, he just assumes I'm his girlfriend...."she said blushing more when Kaiba spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****Somewhere else on Hanging Neck***********   
  
"Now dis is what I call, a hotel!"said Joey as he and others entered the hotel.   
  
"Of course, like last time, filled with rich and slobby humans...."said Hiei, crossing his arms in disgusted as they followed the bellboy to their hotel. They passed by people in fancy clothes and drinking expencive wine.   
  
"I never thought that those people would be on dea island..."said Joey as they came to a quiet hallway.   
  
"They own other demon teams in the tournament..."said Botan as she caught up with the others, still dragging Kuwabara by his school's uniform.   
  
"Well, you finally returned..."said Yusuke as Botan threw Kuwabara in to the group.   
  
"Yukina's here..."said Kuwabara, still in his romantic la la land. Hiei's eyes widen abit, knowing that his half sister back again.   
  
"Anyway, Koenma is here and the helicopter has made it here safely..."   
  
"Well that's good, I need to see the shrimp anyway...."said Yusuke as his backpack started to wiggle. Yugi sniffed and said hungrily, "Where's the bird?"   
  
"Bird?"said Joey.   
  
"Oh no, you are not getting anywhere near Poo...."said Botan, as the baby phoenix's head popped out and said, "Poo?"   
  
"Here birdy birdy birdie..."said Yugi.   
  
"POO!!!"yelled Poo as he dropped back into his bag to escape from Yugi. Yugi tried to jump to grab the bag to eat Poo. Yusuke quickly took off the bag and held it over his head to make sure his Spirit Beast isn't going to be eaten by the half demon.   
  
Botan made her ore appear again and once again, she used it to whack someone upside the head and that person was Yugi.   
  
"No eating birds...INCLUDING Poo..."   
  
"Sorry, I'm really trying to break that habit, honest..."he said, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"Sure...right...."said Botan swinging the ore on to her shoulder.   
  
"Poo, whose Poo?"asked Joey.   
  
"My Spirit Beast..."said Yusuke, carefully bring down the bag.   
  
"Oo...what is it? A Tiger or something?"asked Joey. Yusuke opened the bag and Poo, using his ears, flew out and pirched ontop of Yusuke's head. Joey, started to snicker. "Really, Yusuke, what is your Spirit Beast..."   
  
"That is his Spirit Beast you numskull..."said Hiei. Joey stared at Yusuke and Poo and busted out laughing. "Your Spirit Beast is a blue Pokemon looking animal!?!"   
  
"Hey!"said Yusuke.   
  
"What in the **** is a Pokemon?"asked Hiei.   
  
"It was a popular T.v. show showing a world full of creatures who could slingshot water or fire...they're like demons...but only cute and cuddly..."said Kurama.   
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me...they made a show like that?!? Who would watch that crap?"   
  
"I did!"said Joey, holding off Yusuke.   
  
"I..only watched a couple of episodes...."said Kurama.   
  
"You have gotta be kidding me..."said Hiei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"More tea?"asked Yukina to Kaiba. Kaiba really wasn't paying any thought, and gave her his cup. Kuwabara, Ryou, Mokuba were fast asleep in another room while the others were talking and drinking tea. Yugi was sitting on the balcony while  
  
the others were inside. After a while, Kurama notices something.   
  
"What is it?"asked Yusuke.   
  
"That cup that we left for Yugi, it's gone...."   
  
"So, maybe someone drank out of it..."said Malik.   
  
"Allo!!!"said a new voice. Everyone turned to where the voice came from and a girl teenager was drinking the tea. Yugi came in because he sensed her come in.   
  
"You guys must be the returning champs...that's so cool..."   
  
"Uh..thanks..."said Yusuke.   
  
"Names Nami Yamimoon...I'm on Team Yamimoon...the team you guys are going ageist tomorrow.."   
  
"This is starting to feel like the last time we were here..."said Hiei.   
  
"Anywho, I wanted to meet the famous Yusuke and Yumra...."   
  
"You just did...now what's the real reason you are here?"said Yugi, annoyed.   
  
"To deliver a message to you, Yumra Yugi Mutou....from Naggwa..."she said, narrowing her eyes. Yugi's eyes narrowed in anger at the name.   
  
"He says that your little pet girlfriend is still alive...and that he's happy that you decided to come to Hanging Neck Island and compete. But, he  
  
says he's surprise that you joined the winning team from the last tournament.....he also says happy fishing..."   
  
"Tell him to **** off.."said Yugi, very angry.   
  
\There he goes again...\Kaiba thought as they watched Yugi getting really mad. Nami yawned and said, "Okay, you guys should get to bed, it's not good for a team fighting tomorrow to stay up all night..."then, she disappeared, leaving the cup the break.   
  
Yugi was already shacking in rage, with that, he took it out on the wall. The group watched as he made a giant hole in the hotel wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Yugi is mad...and I would be too...Find out the fight between Yusuke's Team and Team Yamimoon... 


	9. Round 1 Battle 1: Joey vs Feather

Round 1:Team Urameshi vs Team Yamimoon  
  
Battle 1: Joey Wheeler vs Feather Yamimoon  
  
SG: The Moment you have all been waiting for....FIGHTING!!!!!!! And it's Joey whose going up first.  
  
Joey: WHAT! ME! WHY ME?!?  
  
Seto: Because we send out dogs first.....  
  
Joey: BUTT OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Make me....  
  
Joey: I'll make you eat your own......  
  
SG: Hey! Do I have to seperate you like a couple of 3 year olds fighting over chocolate and stawberry ice cream?  
  
Seto and Joey: No....  
  
Joey: I could use some ice cream right now....  
  
Seto: . Pig dog  
  
Joey: I HEARED THAT YOU KNOW!!!!  
  
SG: STOP FIGHTING BEFORE I TURN YOU GUYS INTO 3 YEAR OLD KIDS!!!!  
  
Seto and Joey: AHH!!! NOOOOO!!!! T.T  
  
Aisu Erufu: Yeah! CHIBI SETO!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Don't even think about it....  
  
SG: Anyway, the disclaimer is the same so let's get to it!  
  
Kaylina: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!  
  
SG: Oh yeah, Kaylina is the ref. of the fights by the way....mainly because....I forgot the name of the fox demon ref. -.-u OH yeah! As a  
  
reply to a review: Kurama is spelled in nice big letters and seperated for you to see, K-U-A-R-A-M-A. I've looked it up and I indeed spelled it right....^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How do you propose we wake him up?"asked Botan.  
  
"How about yelling in his ear?"said Mokuba.  
  
"You think he's dead?"asked Yusuke.  
  
"Let's poke him with a stick if he is!"said Mokuba.  
  
"The guy sleeps like Kuwabara...."said Kurama.  
  
"I HEARD THAT YOU KNOW!!!"yelled Kuwabara to Kurama.  
  
"How can this pathetic human sleep though your yelling?"asked Hiei.  
  
"A heard of elephants couldn't wake Joey up...even if his life depended on it..."said Yugi. They were trying to figure out how to wake Joey, whose sleeping in and isn't waking up. Botan made her ore appeared and starts whacking Joey with it.  
  
"Botan that will never work....I've even tried that on the blimp once and he still never woke up...."said Kaiba, alittle annoyed of Joey's sleeping habit. Botan ignored Kaiba and kept on hitting him untill...........................  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Joey as he flies up and  
  
lands infront of his bed, crying and whimpering his head off.  
  
"Ha....the puppy gets what he deserves...."said Kaiba.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"yelled Joey as he popped up from the ground. "BOTAN!! WHAT THE **** WAS THAT FOR!?!??!?!?!"  
  
"You wouldn't wake up so I started hitting you...."said Botan as she swung the ore on her shoulder.  
  
"YEAH!!! BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME RIGHT THERE!!!! MAN! I'M GOING TO BE IN PAIN FOR WEEKS!!!!"yelled Joey more as he stormed off to the bathroom.  
  
"At...least she got him to wake up...O.Ou."said Kurama.  
  
"Pathetic human..."said Hiei as they left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hallway-Stadium  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"From what I found out, most of the demon teams fighting here are owned by Naggwa..."said Koenma as he was talking to Yugi alone.  
  
"So he reverts to the old, send pawns out and coward in a cornor....just like Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom and Malik when he was evil during Battle City....."said Yugi crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.  
  
"Yes, but the problem is, some of the fighters are humans turned into demons and chances are...."  
  
"Chances are I'm going to fight Tea` and not knowing it...."  
  
"Yes so that's..."  
  
"Listen to me, pacifier boy, I know Naggwa...he uses his secret weapons last...he uses the cheap and disposable ones first......"  
  
"PACIFIER BOY!!!"  
  
"Yes...I called you pacifier boy....got a problem with that? Anyway, I know which one is Tea`, so you don't have to get your diaper in a ruffle...."Koenma was getting mad.  
  
"Now, if you excuse me...I have a human to save....and demons to kill......."said Yugi as he walked.  
  
"NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME PACIFIER BOY, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING ****!!!!"yelled Koenma as he swung his fist in the air.  
  
"Hey! Pacifier boy..."said a voice. Koenma turned around to yell at the next person to see Kaiba, Yukina, Botan, Mokuba, Bakura, Malik, Hinageshi and Grandpa standing there.  
  
"When is this stupid thing going to start?"  
  
"Uhhhh...dunno...."said Koenma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stadium  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WELCOME FIGHT SPECTATORS TO THIS YEAR'S DARK TOURNAMENT!!!!!"yelled a girl with butterfly wings and antennas on her head. The crowd, which is all demons, was cheering their heads off, "This first round is going to be quite a turn out because the returning  
  
champions, Team Urameshi, will be fighting Team Yamimoon!"she yelled as some demons were booing and cheering.  
  
"This year, with the new rule of a 6th member, Team Urameshi has 2 new fighters...the first fighter is the Legendary Spirit Tiger from Egypt, whose now a half demon half human, Yumra Yugi Mutou and the 2nd fighter is another human named Joey Wheeler, but we don't care about that right now....."she said. Joey was getting mad in the back because  
  
he heard what she said.  
  
"I'm going to have alittle talk with her at night..."said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, and get us disqualified....."said Hiei.  
  
"NOW! Appearing in the West Corner, Team Yamimoon, consisting of:  
  
Feather Yamimoon  
  
Li Yamimoon  
  
Kay Yamimoon  
  
Maylu Yamimoon  
  
Ray Yamimoon  
  
and Team Leader, Nami Yamimoon!"she said as they appeared on the west corner.  
  
"Now I remember the name, Yamimoon now..."said Kurama.  
  
"You mean you meet them?"asked Joey.  
  
"No, I heard about them...Yamimoon Sisters....each of them controlling an element of somekind....  
  
Feather Yamimoon-Air  
  
Li Yamimoon-Earth  
  
Kay Yamimoon-Water  
  
Maylu Yamimoon-Ghost  
  
Ray Yamimoon-Fire  
  
and Nami Yamimoon-Lightning......"  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Depends on which one you go ageist...."  
  
"And in the East Corner, the returning Champions, Team Urameshi, consisting of:  
  
Kuwabara  
  
Kurama  
  
Hiei  
  
Joey  
  
Yumra  
  
and Team Leader, Yusuke Urameshi!"she said as all the demons erupted in "boos" and alot of them shouting, "DEATH TO YUSUKE!!!"  
  
"Yusuke has quite a reputation I see...."said Kaiba.  
  
"Yes....if over a million demons wants his head...."said Yami.  
  
"Why do they want him dead?"asked Grandpa.  
  
"Because, Yusuke has killed very powerful and very known demons like Rando, The Saint Beast Leader and Taguro.....it's no doubt that the demon world wants to see him dead as a door knob..."said Koenma.  
  
"Now this is what I call a room...."said a voice. They turned around to see Pegasus.  
  
"Oh no! NOT YOU AGAIN!!!"yelled Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba boy! How nice to see you again...I never thought that you had a demon team too?"  
  
"No...I don't waste my money on demon chicken fights..."  
  
"What a shame.....I think this time the team I own is going to win..."  
  
"Oh, you think so....and how did a guy like you know about demons?"asked Botan.  
  
"A few of my business partners told me about it...."  
  
"Oh boy...and yet another greedy business man has joined into it...."said Hinageshi. Pegasus looks over and sees Mokuba.  
  
"Isn't that weird...Mokuba having the Millennium Puzzle....doesn't the Millennium Puzzle belong to Yugi boy? By the way, where is the short teenage wonder?"  
  
"Up your ****...."said Yami in Mokuba's body.  
  
"My My! Kaiba, you are a bad role model....the kid's only 10 and already he acts like you....tisk tisk tisk...."  
  
"Oh shut up and get out..."  
  
"I lost to key to my box so I decided to find another one...."Then notices Bakura.  
  
"YOU!!!!"runs up, grabs him by the shirt, and starts shacking him. "YOU TOOK MY EYE! GIVE IT BACK!!"  
  
"Would some one please get this old fart off of me!!!!!!"yelled Bakura. Then Malik drop kicks him and as he was backing up, Yami trips him and he falls out the window.(SG and others: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!)Pegasus falls 60 feet, rolls on the stairs and lands on top of Joey.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!!!"yelled Joey as he was wining about it.  
  
"Well well well! Joey Wheeler! I never knew that you were fighting in this.....don't tell me you're a demon...."Joey realizes who it was then yells, "AHHH!!!!!  
  
GET HIM OFF OF ME!! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! GET THE CRAZY MAN OFF OF ME!!!" Hiei kicks Pegasus off of Joey. Pegasus rolls on to the fighting platform.  
  
"Good thing this platform was here to break my fall..."  
  
"Good for me...but not for you....."said a voice. Pegasus turns around to see Yugi.  
  
"Yugi boy? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it's me..."  
  
"but but but but but but but but..."  
  
"Oh...I guess I never told you about my realself, oh yeah, around the time where I had to kick you losey **** to get grandpa!"  
  
"Eap....."  
  
"I was going to go after you next....but this makes it alot easier..."  
  
"Go go after me.....what what what do you mean?"  
  
"Kill you..."said Yugi as he kicked him.  
  
"NOW WAIT A MOMENT!!!"said Kaylina as she stepped in-between the 2.  
  
"The rules state that you can not attack a random person who has come out here on to the floor...."said Kaylina.  
  
"And your point is?"said Yugi.  
  
"Uh..."said Kaylina.  
  
"He's a waste of my time anyway..."said Yugi getting off the platform.  
  
"I"M SAVED!!!"yelled Pegasus as he jumped with excitement.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up...."said Yugi.  
  
"eap....."  
  
"Now, could you get off the platform and return you your seat..now, before we throw you out?"asked Kaylina.  
  
"okay okay..."said Pegasus as ran off.  
  
"Yugi should have killed him!!! What kinda of demon is he?"yelled Bakura.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption...now! Teams! Send out your first fighters now!!!!"said Kaylina. One of the teammates from Yamimoon, with silver hair and silver eyes stepped up.  
  
"I'm going to go first..."said Joey.  
  
"But why?"asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well...because I want to..."said Joey as he climbed up there.   
  
"What an idiot...doesn't he know that's the wind element one..."said Hiei.  
  
"He'll have to find out on his own..."said Kurama.  
  
"Alrighty then! From Team Yamimoon, Feather Yamimoon! And from Team Urameshi, Joey Wheeler!"she said as the two pictures appeared on the back score board.   
  
"So...they send puppy out first..."said Kaiba.  
  
"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!...........3....2....1...FIGHT!!!!!!"yelled Kaylina as she karate chopped the air and moved back as fast as she can.  
  
"Well now...I have to go ageist a human....I hope your mother told you not to hit pretty girls..."said Feather.  
  
"Yeah, she told me that, but nothing about ugly demon girls....."said Joey.  
  
"YOU DOG!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!!!"yelled Feather. \Great, a Kaiba and Mai personality in a demon girl...this is going to be interesting...\  
  
"You know how much I hate being called dat..."said Joey as his fist was starting to glow green.  
  
"Humph..."said Feather as her eyes started to glow and the wind started to pick up.  
  
"Spirit..."Joey started to say as he was being lifted into the air. "WHAT THE!!!"  
  
"Heh...baka human..."said Feather as she raised her hand and a tornado appeared.  
  
"Fokes! Hang on to your hats! Feather has just created an F5 tornado in the stadium! At this rate, I might be sucked into it as well!"yelled Kaylina as she held her head. Some of the demons were holding onto their seats and the teams were trying to keep their ground.  
  
"Feather! You baka! Don't drag us into it too!!!"yelled Li.  
  
"What? This is fun!"said Feather as she spun Joey around.  
  
"I THINK I"M GOING TO BE SICK!!!!"yelled Joey as his face started to turn green.  
  
"Great....this is just like how Kuwabara's fights..."said Hiei.  
  
"Hey! What did you just say!"yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Time for a crash landing!"yelled Feather as she made the tornado disappear and Joey falling from 90 feet in the air.  
  
"Well fokes, we are going to have a squished human here in 90 seconds....."said Kaylina looking up.  
  
"Spirit...Cannon!"said Joey as he fires the green bast straight at the ground. The blast not only hit the ground, but hits Feather at the sametime! Joey lands with perfection and Feather is injured.  
  
"You ********! You hit me!"  
  
"I did...sorry...but like I said, my mom did tell me not to hit girls...not ones who are demons...."  
  
"********..."she said as another vortex appeared. "Silver Bird Tornado!"she said as a giant tornado, made into a bird, fired at Joey and hit him dead center and made him fall back.  
  
"That was a dead center attack..."said Malik. But somehow, Joey was able to sit up. "I have to thank Botan....she practically made that area numb when she was trying to wake me up dis morning...."said Joey as he stood up.  
  
"Im...impossable...you can't have survived that...no human has!"  
  
"Well...I'm guessing I'm the first...heh..."  
  
"Gir....Silver Bird Tornado!"she said as she launched another one. Joey's fist started to glow again. "You know about wind attacks, they spread apart easily......SPIRIT CANNON!!!"he said as he fired at blast of spirit energy. It blasted right though the bird and hit Feather dead center and made her fall out.  
  
"Whoa..."said Kuwabara. Kaylina ran up and started to count, "1....2.....3....4...."  
  
"Well...that's it..."said Joey turned around. "Wait! She's up again!" Joey stopped and said, "WHAT!!"  
  
"heh....you think that simple blast will kill me?"said Feather as she stood back up.   
  
"Alman....you have to be kidding me....."winned Joey.  
  
"You baka human....one blast is very hard to take down the wind sister of the team..."  
  
"Really? Oh well..."Joey started to say.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean....I'm just a small amateur human in a big league fight...I knew I wouldn't stand a chance ageist you...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What? What in the **** is Joey doing?"asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't know...but from the look of things....he giving up the fight...."said Hiei.  
  
"No...."Yugi started to say, "There is one more attack Joey knows....he's just biting his time till the window comes...."  
  
"You sure? Because from the looks of things....he's stopping..."  
  
"You don't know Joey as well as I do, Hiei...."  
  
"You know Joey...."Feather started to say, "I think you're right...."  
  
"I am?"Joey said in confusion.  
  
"Yes....so...let me make this quick....."Feather started to say as another tornado appeared. /come on....can't it come faster?/ As the tornado was getting bigger, the storm above finally came. /FINALLY!!!!!!/  
  
"Oooo...Feather....you're a bird demon, aren't ya?"  
  
"NO!!! I'm a Harpy demon...that's mean I am a bird, but also look like a human....why did you just ask that?"  
  
"Oooo...no reason....just thinking on how to have harpy demon for dinner..."  
  
"Are you sick or very stupid...."  
  
"Naw...just very stupid.....oh yeah......by the way...look down..."  
  
"Why?"she said as she looked at her feet.  
  
"Because.....now look up..."Feather looked up to the sky and the tornado. Lightning rained from the sky. Both of Joey's fists started to glow as lightning hit him.  
  
"Ooo...fried human..."said Feather.  
  
"Not really..."said Joey from the lightning.  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"SPIRIT LIGHTNING BARRAGE!!!"said Joey as he sent it into the ground. Green lightning traveled though the ground towards Feather.   
  
"Baka...."she said as she jumped into the air and feathers appeared from her arms, "You forget what I am?!?"  
  
"No...I was really hoping for you to fly in to the air....."  
  
"Huh?"she said as she looked up into the sky and a lightning bolt came and hit her. Soon as the blast was over, Feather fell instantly to the ground and was out cold.  
  
Kaylina ran over and started to count to ten.   
  
"Joey used his head finally...."said Botan.  
  
"Heh...maybe spinning around for 5 minutes got some sense and blood into his dog pea brain...."said Kaiba.  
  
"10! And the winner is Joey Wheeler!"Kaylina announced as the crowed...booed. \Great...you win something and you get booed at....\Joey walked off.  
  
"Joey....defeated a girl?!?"said Malik and Bakura at the same time.  
  
"That wasn't very nice..."said Grandpa.  
  
"When you are in this tournament...niceness will get you killed..."said Botan.  
  
"Well now...I was wrong..the guy is alittle better than Kuwabara..."said Hiei.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"1 down...5 more to go..."said Yusuke.  
  
"Yugi, can you sense that one of them is Tea'?"asked Joey.  
  
"She isn't in this team....even though this is one of the teams owned by Naggwa...as Kurama said, they are much older than Tea` is..."said Yugi.  
  
"Teams! Send out you next fighters!"said Kaylina. A red headed girl with red eyes came up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
SG: Joey being smart for once....^^  
  
Kaiba and Aisu Erufu: That's very scarey...  
  
Joey: HEY!!! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE!!! I'LL PROVE THAT I'M SMART...2+2=4!!!!  
  
The whole group:*anime fall* WE KNOW THAT ALREADY YOU BAKA!!!!!!!  
  
SG: Anyway.....who will fight the next fighter, Ray Yamimoon? Find out in the next chapter!!! Now...let's go kill Joey...  
  
Joey:eap... 


	10. Round 1 Battle 2: Hiei vs Ray

Round 1: Team Urameshi vs Team Yamimoon  
  
Battle 2: Ray Yamimoon vs Hiei  
  
SG: Sorry for the no show....I've been alittle busy and school just started so.....little updates...but I am trying..^^  
  
Anyway, the disclaimer is the same so, let's get battle #2 started.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"After the 1st round, Team Urameshi is ahead with one win while Yamimoon has no wins.....as we   
  
see, Ray Yamimoon from Team Yamimoon, is now replacing her sister, Feather, for the 2nd match of   
  
the 1st round....Team Urameshi...you've yet to send out someone....please sent out one   
  
now...."said Kaylina in the microphone.  
  
"Okay.....I'm going up now..."said Kuwabara as he was starting to come up. But something fast   
  
went by that stopped him. Up on the platform, infront of Ray, was Hiei.  
  
"THAT WAS CHEAP HIEI!!!!"yelled Kuwabara while he was shaking his fist. Hiei ignore Kuwabara as   
  
he just stared at Ray.  
  
"Hiei.....long time no see....glade to see my happy and cute face?"said Ray.  
  
"Yes...long time and I'm glade to be separated for those years from you....I really never wanted   
  
to see your face again, Ray Yamimoon....."said Hiei as he glared at her.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww....why? I thought our relationship was paused for those years...."Ray started to say.  
  
"Re...lation...."Kurama started to say.  
  
"ship?"finished Yusuke as they gave wide eyes.  
  
"Yes you idiots...she was my girlfriend 5 years ago....and I hated it...."said Hiei as he looked   
  
over at shocked team.  
  
"Hiei...had a girlfriend!?!?!"Kuwabara said. Koenma and the others up at the box seats were even   
  
surprised themselves.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei? Having a girlfriend ruined your reputation?" asked Ray.  
  
"No...just having you as a girlfriend was utterly disgusting....I never liked you in the first   
  
place, you baboon.....the only way you got my attention was by stealing from me and flirting like   
  
a wild animal......you are one of those love sick people....which to me....are disgusting pieces   
  
of trash....."Hiei said to Ray. Ray just had her mouth wide open, so did Kaylina and the Urameshi   
  
Team.   
  
"Well now....that's the Hiei that I've stolen from 5 years ago...still got that sweet charm of   
  
yours..."said Ray. Hiei just rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Wow...talk about a girl who can't take a 'no' from a guy......"said Joey.  
  
"Especially from Hiei.....he can shoot down a girl in 5 seconds into a relationship..."said   
  
Kurama.  
  
"How do you know this, Kurama?"asked Yusuke.  
  
"All the girls before Hiei joined up with you, well....think of those boyband groups...and 5   
  
billion girls want a serten guy....that's what Hiei was....."said Kurama.  
  
"You mean to tell me, Hiei was a lead singera in a boyband?!?"asked Joey.  
  
"No, you idiot...why would I ever be a boyband singer.....that's even more degrading than dating   
  
her.....wait...I seconded that....dating her is worst than being in a boyband....."said Hiei to   
  
Joey.  
  
"****....Ray, he's really shooting you down...."said Li.  
  
"I know...isn't he just dreaming when he says that...."said Ray with hearts in her eyes. The   
  
whole Yamimoon team sighed in embarrassment.  
  
"Okay...enoth with the love chat....let's get the fight started...."said Kaylina, finally saying   
  
something.   
  
"Finally..."said Hiei.  
  
"3, 2, 1....FIGHT!!!"said Kaylina as she karate chop the air.  
  
"I maybe your girlfriend, Hiei, but I do have to follow Naggwa's orders.......but that's   
  
okay.....I can always bring you back...."said Ray as fire balls appeared in her hands.  
  
"You are not my GIRLFRIEND FOR THE LAST ****ING TIME!!!!"yelled Hiei as he got his katana out.  
  
"Oooo...feisty....."said Ray as she raised her hands up, still holding the fire balls, "But....no   
  
choice....Flaming Ball of DOOM!!!"As she started to throw the fire balls at Hiei.****SG: I give   
  
credit to AisuErufu for helping me think of an attack...she's so cool...*****  
  
"Not again...."Hiei moaned in a whisper so no one would hear his complaining as he just took 2   
  
steps to the side and 2 more steps to the side, just to dodge the attacks. The entire Yamimoon   
  
team just had their mouths hanging.   
  
"hey...what the...what....hey...WOULD YOU STAND STILL FOR ABOUT 9 seconds!!!"said Ray as her   
  
words were getting mixed up as she stopped throwing fireballs.  
  
"Uh....no...."said Hiei as he stopped as Ray stopped as well.  
  
"Aw...come on Hiei....."wined Ray.  
  
"Shut the ***** up you *******...."said Hiei. Ray's face got so red with anger, that she didn't know she started to fire alot of fire balls. "WAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"cried Ray as she was firing the fireballs non stop. 2 hit Hiei in the shoulder, a few almost hit the Yamimoon team, about 8 almost to the Urameshi and the rest went into the audience. Koenma and the others were really lucky that Ray can't throw really high.  
  
"If that girl doesn't stop crying, you think that the fire balls will reach up here?"asked Yukina...to Kaiba.  
  
"'If' is a big word, but it could happen....."said Kaiba. He was watching the battle, until Yukina clenching his entire stomach in fear. Kaiba's face, went red and so did Yukina's.  
  
Back down in the field, Hiei was having alittle trouble dodging a thousand fire balls that are going every where.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"yelled Hiei as he punched her to stop the attack. Ray fell instantly.  
  
"And Ray is down...."said Kaylina, alittle burnt, came over.  
  
"Ray....get it though your ugly thick head...I never loved you...I'd never will...the day I love you is the day I die from you...."said Hiei as Kaylina was counting. Ray never got up.   
  
"9...and...10! The winner is...Hiei!"said Kaylina as she took Hiei's hand and put it up in the air, for the crowd to boo.  
  
"Never touch me..."said Hiei as he forcefully pulled his hand away from Kaylina's. As Hiei was walking back to the Urameshi Team's side, something hard hit his head.   
  
"What the..."said Hiei as she turned around to see Ray sitting up.  
  
"What did you...."started Hiei.  
  
"Keep it..."she said as she stumbled and got up and walked back to her sisters. Hiei looked down to see a star-shaped locket. He picked it up and looked at it. (You have got to be kidding me, what am I doing.....)He stuck it in his pocket, never opening it up, and walked back to the team.  
  
The Urameshi Team was alittle silent, but Kaylina said, "After 2 rounds, Team Urameshi is in the lead with 2 wins from Joey Wheeler and Hiei....no last name given...while the Yamimoon is trailing with no wins......"  
  
Again, the crowd was booing like mad for the Urameshi Team. Yusuke and a few others rolled their eyes over it.  
  
"Now.....Team Yamimoon, send up your next fighter now...."said Kaylina as she held out her hand to the Yamimoon team. A silver/white haired girl walked off with a whip on her belt, climbed up to the stage.  
  
"Team Urameshi, your fighter please...."said Kaylina, turning to the other team.   
  
"NOW I"M GOIN!"said Kuwabara as he got up there before Kurama could react.  
  
"And down, Round 3-Maylu vs Kuwabara...."said Kaylina as the crowd was both booing and cheering as the 2 was waiting for Kaylina to start it..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: I'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRYI'M SORRY....I'm really am sorry for the long wait....but you guys might have to wait longer as Round 1 part 3 and 4 are intergrated together...do to the fight ageiest Maylu Yamimoon.  
  
So wait till-- Round 1 part 3: The Ghost Mistress, Maylu  
  
Round 1 part 4: Ghost Whip vs Rose Whip 


End file.
